<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самое дорогое by IrhelSol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198875">Самое дорогое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol'>IrhelSol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Femslash, Background Het, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Franky-centric, Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ER фробин, условный постканон, щепотка романса и драмы.</p><p>Драббл написан в команду WTF One Piece 2020<br/>Вычитка: Уянц</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi/Nico Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самое дорогое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ER фробин, условный постканон, щепотка романса и драмы.</p><p>Драббл написан в команду WTF One Piece 2020<br/>Вычитка: Уянц</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>Фрэнки выглянул из-за дома, высматривая Робин и гостью: встречать принцессу Арабасты уляпанным машинным маслом и полуразобранным он не хотел. Произведет еще дурацкое, неподходящее впечатление! А, по рассказам прекраснейшей из женщин, принцесса была с-супер, как же не глянуть одним глазом? Одним в прямом смысле: левый барахлил, двоились линии, плыл фокус. Пришлось отключить. Робин вообще велела ему лежать и не рыпаться — ну, она не так грубо сказала, хотя ругаться умела, подстраиваясь под любую обстановку и окружение. Очень крутое умение, настоящее оружие шпиона или убийцы — или человека, который выживал в одиночку с восьми лет. В общем, не любила она это дело, говорила ужасающе вежливо, иногда это звучало хуже ругательств. А ещё эта с-супер женщина умела не только читать понеглифы и убивать недрогнувшей рукой, но и научилась разбираться в сложных схемах и механизмах, помогая ему, когда рук, в прямом смысле, не хватало. Фрэнки не сомневался: Робин могла бы разобрать и собрать его вслепую, сколько лет уже вместе. Бывало даже шутил, что он её оруженосец. Или грозное оружие, револьвер там или меч. Или лазер. У Робин-учёной были книги и память всей Охары, а вот у Робин-наёмницы только её руки. Впрочем, их с лихвой хватало защищать и убивать без меча, и его, Фрэнки, меч доводить до перегрева всех систем. С-супер!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Но, так или иначе, лежать со вскрытым грудным отсеком, вынутым глазом и без кока-колы было... ну, неуютно. И на принцессу, опять же, глянуть хотелось: взгляд у Робин при её имени стал растерянным, почти ошеломлённым, а затем нежным и... Фрэнки был не дурак. Такое вороватое выражение у тех, кто хочет спрятать нечто дорогое, и не хочет, чтобы это увидели. У них на Санни все что-то прятали: еду, воспоминания, золото, чувства. Так что Фрэнки по-быстрому запихнул провода в нутро и бесшумно двинулся следом. В стране Вано он научился этому просто на с-супер уровне. Хороший воин, сильный и умелый, способен не только драться, как с-супер... он почесал в растрёпанных волосах — до причёски ли? — не находя слова. И вспомнил, зачем шел.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Голоса лучшей женщины и лучшей принцессы доносились из-за виноградной лозы: там была беседка, в ней любила сидеть Робин с вкусным чаем и книгами. Он тихонько приблизился: если что, сделает вид, что за колой встал. Он же без нее жить не может, да-да, с-супер напиток!</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Фрэнки сделал ещё шаг, и в глотке у него и впрямь пересохло: имитатор ощущений он смастерил на отлично. Единственный глаз тоже работал отлично. Светло-лазурные волосы струились по узкой спине, полная грудь в скромном вырезе (“не меньше третьего размера!” — неуместно вклинился прежний ловелас в нём) прижималась к груди Робин, тонкие руки отчаянно обнимали, стискивали его Робин, комкали блузу на ней, а золотистый, пропущенный через листву свет мягко обнимал обеих. Робин усадила на колени маленькую принцессу в простом платье, поглаживала её по спине ладонями, другими обняв нежное личико — Фрэнки его не видел, но какое ещё может... Он сглотнул. Робин крепко и ласково целовала Нефертари Виви. Бесконечно долго, Фрэнки не мог сосчитать, у него и сердца-то не было, чтобы посчитать удары.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>А когда Робин отодвинулась и вздохнула глубоко, будто бы с облегчением, но и отчаяньем, и покачала головой, отвечая на некий вопрос, принцесса длинно некрасиво всхлипнула — и зарыдала, как плачет только глубоко раненый человек, давно сдерживающий боль. Уткнулась в плечо Робин, упала в её объятия.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Фрэнки вдруг смутился и отодвинулся. Он всегда знал, что в жизни Робин были разные люди и разные отношения, он не единственный, как и она — не единственная. Но самая-самая. А он надеялся — самый-самый для неё. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Сейчас для неё самым-самым была эта девушка, а Робин, эта с-супер женщина, была вся для неё. Фрэнки умел такое видеть.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Вынув из ящика колу, Фрэки хмыкнул. Конечно он был в курсе, что девушки тоже любят девушек. На Ватер 7 он даже не раз любовался на это. Только вот там было развлечение, а здесь, за укромными ветвями — нечто большее. То, что сильнее любого оружия, любого воина с мечами, лазерами и умением бесшумно двигаться, что меняет людей и весь мир.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>И Фрэнки поступит, как настоящий мужчина. Уступит самое дорогое маленькой безутешной принцессе, пусть даже и на время.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>